


Getting Over Her

by ilauvit



Category: ITZY (Band), SOOLIA, TXT (Korea Band), YEONJI, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Soolia - Freeform, TXTZY - Freeform, TomorrowByTogether, Yeonji - Freeform, itzy - Freeform, txt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilauvit/pseuds/ilauvit
Summary: "Dia bilang aku cinta pertamanya. Wanita yang paling dia cintai setelah ibunya. Halah, tahi kucing!"Gadis itu menyumpah-serapahi mantannya. Hal itu terdengar lega sekaligus lucu di telinga Yeonjun.Kedatangan Yeonjun ke kelab malam itu mulanya hanya iseng belaka. Namun yang tak sangka ia adalah pertemuannya dengan gadis yang lagaknya seperti cenayang ulung.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Hwang Yeji, Soobin/Lia, TXTZY
Kudos: 4





	Getting Over Her

Meski Choi Jisu telah ia analogikan sebagai oksigen, nyatanya tanpa gadis itu pun Yeonjun tetap lah harus menyambung hidup.

Setelah sahabatnya itu mengaku akan menikah dengan lelaki lain--bukan Yeonjun--bulan depan, Yeonjun merasa dunianya runtuh dalam semalam. Tapi realita menonjokknya terlalu keras, menyadarkan Yeonjun agar tidak terlalu mendramatisir soal percintaan. Yeonjun tidak bisa menuruti kegalauannya dengan mogok makan ataupun mogok kerja--dia bisa mati sia-sia kalau tetap nekat melakukannya.

Maka tindakan terwaras yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah melanjutkan hidup; berkerja dan mendapatkan gaji untuk bisa makan dan bayar listrik. Dia juga memiliki kucing abu-abu gemuk yang mesti diberi makan. Di tengah sekaratnya Yeonjun tanpa si oksigen, Yeonjun tetap harus berpikir rasional. Dia butuh uang, meski tak punya cinta.

Sore itu, Yeonjun pulang dari kantor sedikit lebih lambat dari biasanya. Pulang membawa lelah dan juga perut keroncongan. Dia memilih pulang naik bus dan menolak ajakan Beomgyu dengan mobilnya. Dia tahu, ujung-ujungnya Beomgyu akan membicarakan kencan buta untuk Yeonjun. Membujuk Yeonjun dengan antusias bak sales penjual ponsel. Niatnya memang baik, agar Yeonjun move on, tapi tidak, Yeonjun tak semudah itu melupakan wanita yang ia sukai selama 15 tahun lamanya. Jisu tidak semudah itu digantikan.

Di halte, Yeonjun menunggu bersama orang-orang yang juga hendak pulang. Dia mendongak untuk melihat langit yang sudah berubah jingga. Awan-awan sudah pergi lebih awal meninggalkan cakrawala. Menyisakan matahari yang jenuh menunggu jatahnya pulang. Bagaimanapun, mereka juga harus kembali ke peraduan. Mereka punya tempat untuk kembali. Sebagaimana Yeonjun yang menunggu bis untuk menjemputnya pulang.

Tak lama kemudian pemandangan Yeonjun digantikan oleh moncong bus yang mendengus. Bersama orang-orang itu, Yeonjun ikut berbondong-bondong masuk. Dia pilih duduk di bangku barisan ke tiga dan menaruh tas kerjanya di paha untuk dia pangku. Kepalanya dia sandarkan di kaca jendela. Dia lelah. Ingin pasrah saja pada bus yang mulai membawanya pergi.

Yeonjun memilih memejamkan mata, menikmati suara penyiar radio yang mengalun menenangkan. Ia hampir hanyut ke sungai mimpi kalau saja--

Drrrtt drttt

\--sesuatu tidak mengacaukannya.

Yeonjun mendecak kesal saat dirasa ponsel di sakunya terus bergetar. Dengan malas bercampur kesal dia merogoh dan makin kesal lagi setelah melihat ID si pemanggil. Dia taruh ponselnya di telinga, siap menjawab panggilan dengan kepala yang masih bersandar di jendela.

"Apa?"

"Hyung, kau di mana?"

Itu Beomgyu. Sebenarnya Yeonjun sedang malas menjelaskan, kalau Beomgyu peka pada suara klakson yang ribut-ribut di luar sana, seharusnya lelaki itu tahu Yeonjun sedang di mana. Meski begitu, Yeonjun tetap menjawab,

"Di bus. Perjalanan pulang. Ada apa."

"Bisa kah kau kemari?"

"Kemari itu kemana? Bicara yang jelas, Gyu."

Lelaki di lini seberang terkekeh. Yeonjun bisa bayangkan senyum jahil Beomgyu saat berhasil membuat Yeonjun kesal. Contohnya barusan. Yeonjun mendengus lewat hidung, menghadapi Beomgyu dia harus banyak sabar.

"Ke tempat biasa. Aku tak enak pada Hoseok-hyung kalau kau tak datang. Dia ajak kita makan-makan. Kau... bisa datang, 'kan?"

Kali ini Yeonjun tak langsung jawab. Jung Hoseok adalah senior mereka di kampus yang kini menjadi bos di tempat Yeonjun dan Beomgyu bekerja. Lelaki itu, meski banyak tertawa dan omongannya tak pernah disaring, sudah banyak membantu saat Yeonjun susah. Hoseok lah yang berbaik hati menawarkan Yeonjun untuk berkerja di perusahaanya. Yeonjun jadi bimbang. Mau menolak, tapi tidak enak hati.

Lalu sambungan keduanya diputus setelah Beomgyu bersorak atas jawaban Yeonjun.

Baru 10 menit perjalanan, bahkan rumahnya masih jauh, namun Yeonjun terpaksa harus turun sekarang. Ia memanjangkan lehernya, pemberhentian bus sudah di depan mata. Dengan berat hati dia turun di pemberhentian yang bukan tujuannya.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Saat tiba di kedai langganan mereka, Yeonjun bisa langsung mengenali dua lelaki yang tertawa-tawa di sudut ruangan, Beomgyu sedang membolak-balikan daging di atas teflon, sementara Hoseok di depannya sesekali menghisap rokok. Tawa-tawa itu kemudian terhenti begitu mereka menyadari kehadiran Yeonjun.

"Yeonjun-hyung! Ke sini! Ke sini!"

Beomgyu mengais-ngais udara dengan capitan di tangannya. Yeonjun melirik Beomgyu sekilas, lalu mengangguk hormat pada Hoseok.

Ketika Yeonjun mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah Beomgyu, bau-bau daging yang sedang di panggang menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya. Menguarkan aroma sedap yang bikin perut jadi lapar.

Cesss...

Suara desisan daging yang baru dibalik itu terdengar merdu di telinga Yeonjun. Dia membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. Yeonjun tak sabar untuk segera mencicipi. Dia sudah lupa tadinya yang mengantarkan dia kemari adalah rasa kesal yang menggumpal-gumpal. Namun setelah melihat daging-daging yang berjemur di panggangan itu, kesalnya jadi ikut menguap.

Di meja makan mereka, sudah tersedia satu set alat memanggang daging yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah, senampan daging-daging mentah, sayur lalapan, dan botol-botol soju yang berbaris rapi. Yeonjun lapar, ingin segera makan. Namun dia sadar, tidak etis rasanya jika dia yang baru datang itu langsung minta makan. Bagaimana pun juga, selapar-laparnya Yeonjun dia masih punya sopan santun. Mungkin dia harus sedikit menahan laparnya dan berbasa-basi dulu pada Hoseok.

"Kudengar kau sedang patah hati ya, Jun?" Hoseok memulai percapakan. To the point sekali laki-laki ini. Tipikal Hoseok yang Yeonjun kenal.

Yeonjun melirik tajam pada Beomgyu di sampingnya. Dia sudah menebak pasti lelaki itu lah yang menceritakan masalahnya pada Hoseok.

Meski begitu Beomgyu nampaknya memilih untuk pura-pura tak dengar, bermain aman dengan memilih tidak acuh pada tatapan laser yang ditembakkan Yeonjun ke arahnya. Dia asik dengan kegiatannya membolak-balikan daging.

"Ah, itu... "

Yeonjun meringis, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Beomgyu dan tersenyum masam pada Hoseok. Sebenarnya dia paling malas kalau orang lain ikut campur urusan pribadinya. Apalagi orang lain itu adalah Hoseok.

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk paham. Seolah mengerti permasalahan Yeonjun hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya saja.

"Sudah, jangan sedih berlarut-larut, Yeonjun-ah. Di luar sana banyak gadis cantik yang lebih baik dari si Jisu itu. Kau masih muda, jalanmu masih panjang, lupakan gadis itu dan mulailah lembaran baru."

Lelaki itu kembali menyesap lintingan tembakau di sela jari-jarinya lalu menghembuskannya lewat hidung dan mulut. Asap-asap itu kemudian membumbung tinggi bercampur asap yang datangnya dari daging yang sedang dipanggang. Yeonjun menatap nanar potongan-potongan daging itu. Aromanya sudah terkontaminasi asap Hoseok.

Daging-dagingku yang malang....

"Ini."

Puas dia mengacaukan aroma daging dan berucap seenaknya, kini Hoseok menodong Yeonjun dengan sebotol soju. Dia ingin tuangkan alkohol untuk lelaki yang sedang patah hati itu.

Moncong botol sudah miring ke arah gelas Yeonjun, namun lelaki itu tak kunjung mengangkat gelasnya. Gantinya, Yeonjun menggeleng sungkan. Dia menolak halus tawaran Hoseok.

"Maaf. Aku tidak minum, Hyung..." tolak Yeonjun sungkan.

Dia tahu menolak dituangkan minum dari atasan atau orang yang lebih tua adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan. Namun, dengan alibi dia merasa hubungan antar dirinya dan Hoseok cukup dekat, Yeonjun harap lelaki itu bisa mengerti.

Namun kenyataannya tidak demikian. Kini Hoseok malah mendecak tak suka. Dia benci penolakan. Akibatnya Yeonjun diberi pelototan memaksa.

"Eyy... kau ini bicara apa? Mana boleh bicara begitu di depan soju. Ini obat paling ampuh untuk obati sakit hatimu, Yeonjun-ah. Ayo, ayo. Angkat gelasmu, jangan malu-malu."

Kata orang alkohol adalah pelarian terbaik saat punya masalah. Banyak Yeonjun lihat, rekan kerjanya mabuk-mabukan sepulang kerja. Untuk hilangkan penat, katanya. Di jalanan pun Yeonjun sering bersisian dengan orang-orang yang mabuk. Terhuyung-huyung tak jelas arah. Masuk ke dalam got pun tak akan sadar.

Yeonjun terpekur pada gelas kecil di hadapannya. Hoseok bilang, soju adalah obat. Penawar sakit. Lalu apakah Jisu yang sering pulang mabuk-mabukkan itu juga sedang mengobati dirinya?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Isian botol-botol memabukkan itu akhirnya tandas tak bersisa. Daging-daging di panggangan hanya tinggal beberapa lapis. Sudah dingin dan alot, sebab tidak ada lagi api yang menghangatkan. Kompor sudah dimatikan sejak ketiganya mulai tidak waras lagi untuk sekadar menyumpit daging.

Yeonjun yang tadinya enggan minum pun akhirnya terbujuk rayuan Hoseok. Yeonjun buat lelaki itu senang setelah tak bisa berhenti minum sejak tegukkan pertamanya.

Dia yang mulai mabuk itu tak henti-hentinya meracaukan isi hati. Meski kepalanya sudah terasa berat, mulutnya tak mau berhenti mengoceh. Yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya berputar-putar di Jisu, Jisu, dan Jisu. Sesi temu ini benar-benar jadi ajang melepas unek-unek Choi Yeonjun tentang Choi Jisu.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar mabuk--saat mereka masih sadar untuk makan dengan sumpit dan minum lewat gelas-- Yeonjun masih lah berbicara dengan suara normal, Hoseok masih memberinya saran dan sesekali mengatai brengsek pacar baru Jisu, begitu pula Beomgyu yang masih menyimak cerita Yeonjun sambil mengunyah cumi kering.

Namun, lama waktu menghanyutkan mereka dalam romansa kesedihan Yeonjun dan ditemani alkohol, sesi curhatan itu berubah jadi kekacauan tak terkendali. Yeonjun jadi menangis seperti bocah, meraung-raungkan nama Jisu tak tahu malu. Sedangkan Hoseok, entah setengah sadar atau tidak, ikut meraung dan menangis bersama Yeonjun. Dia memutari meja dan memeluk Yeonjun sambil menangis. Dua pria dewasa itu jadi satu-satunya yang menangis dan saling menguatkan diri diruangan itu. Meja-meja lain sudah kosong ditinggal penghuninya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sementara mereka masih manangis, Beomgyu yang mabuknya tak banyak bicara itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Yeonjun simpati.

"... padahal aku yang selalu ada untuknya. Dia patah hati, aku hibur... dia lapar, aku buatkan makanan. Bahkan... tumpukkan baju-bajunya pun aku yang cu--hik--cikan. Bukankah--hikk--keterluan... kalau dia akhirnya menikah dengan pria lain..."

Yeonjun susah payah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Setelah mengoceh dalam waktu yang lama, lelaki itu masih sanggup bicarakan Jisu. Dia berbicara dengan suara beratnya yang terceguk-ceguk. Pipinya sudah memerah panas. Entah pada siapa dia bicara, Beomgyu dan Hoseok sudah terkulai dengan kepala yang terantuk-antuk di atas meja.

Tak peduli tidak ada yang mendengarkan, Yeonjun terus meracau hingga akhirnya dia tidak kuat lagi untuk mengangkat kepalanya....

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Syukurnya Yeonjun masih punya sedikit kesadaran untuk sekadar membawa kakinya melangkah. Bersyukur pula si pemilik kedai mau membangungkan (atau lebih tepatnya mengusir ketiga biang onar itu untuk ingat rumah) mereka.

Kemudian ketiganya berpisah di depan kedai. Beomgyu yang tingkat kesadarannya paling bisa diandalkan terpaksa membopong Hoseok yang mabuk itu dan mengantarnya pulang.

"Ayo karaoke. Ronde dua kita lanjut di karaoke." kata Hoseok ngawur. Dengan susah payah Beomgyu masukkan laki-laki yang bicaranya melantur itu ke dalam taksi.

"Tidak, Hyung. Lain kali, ya. Sekarang kita pulang."

Hoseok berhasil masuk ke dalam taksi. Langsung terkapar begitu tubuhnya menyentuh senderan. Sebelum taksi benar-benar jalan, Beomgyu menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat Yeonjun.

"Aku pulang ya, Hyung. Setelah ini kutelepon." katanya.

Yeonjun hanya balas mengangguk dan menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut dan segera pergi.

Setelah taksi yang membawa dua rekannya itu menghilang di ujung jalan, baru lah Yeonjun memikirkan nasibnya. Dan begini lah Yeonjun sekarang; berjalan seorang diri di jalanan yang mulai sepi, terhuyung-huyung dengan kepala setengah waras. Untungnya meski efek alkohol itu masih ada, Yeonjun tak lupa alamat rumahnya di mana.

Tiap kali pandangannya terasa berputar-putar, dia berhenti, mengumpulkan kesadaran, lalu lanjut jalan lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai kakinya benar-benar berhenti tanpa alasan di sebuah bangunan yang dihimpit bangunan-bangunan besar di kanan kirinya.

Dia mengamati sekilas, di atas pintunya yang agak menjorok ke dalam itu terdapat plang berhiaskan lampu neon yang mengedip-ngedip malas-- seperti mata Yeonjun yang tersisa beberapa watt lagi.

Merasa asing, Yeonjun mendongak, mengernyit dengan mata sipitnya dan membaca tulisan,

"Black Swan..." dia menelengkan wajahnya,"... tidak pernah dengar."

Meski Yeonjun bukan lah tipikal orang yang suka nongkrong di kelab malam, setidaknya dia hapal jalanan sekitar sini. Bangunan-bangunanya. Namun, tak sekalipun dia merasa pernah melihat bar ini.

Sejak kapan kelab malam ini ada?

Dengan perasaan ingin tahu, Yeonjun membawa kakinya melangkah masuk. Duduk-duduk sebentar mungkin tidak ada salahnya, pikir pria yang aslinya masih seperempat mabuk itu.

"Selamat datang."

Seorang Bartender yang sedang mengelap gelas menyambutnya ramah. Seorang laki-laki muda yang Yeonjun perkirakan baru 20 tahun awal. Masih muda dan energik, Yeonjun membatin iri.

Sambutan itu Yeonjun balas dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis. Bar ini ternyata tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ini adalah kelab yang tenang. Tanpa musik jedag-jeduk dan orang-orang gila di lantai dansa.

Yeonjun lirik arlojinya. 23.53. Belum terlalu larut. Seharusnya jam-jam segini, bar mulai ramai-ramainya, tapi yang ia dapati malah pemandangan meja-meja kosong tak bertuan.

"Permisi. Apa kalian sudah tutup?"

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan dari gelas yang tengah ia lap, menatap Yeonjun sekilas, lalu mengulum senyum. "Kami belum buka, Tuan. Anda sepertinya datang terlalu cepat."

"Ah... begitu ya." Yeonjun mengangguk-angguk. Mengetahui fakta itu, Yeonjun kemudian mendudukan bokongnya di kursi tinggi menghadap satu-satunya teman bicara di ruangan yang lengang itu.

"Boleh aku pesan minuman sekarang?"

"Ah, tentu, Tuan. Sebentar saya buatkan."

Sambil menunggu minumannya jadi, Yeonjun membawa pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan.

Semua terlihat biasa, seperti bar pada umumnya, namun ada satu yang mencuri perhatian Yeonjun; sebuah ruangan mini dengan dinding yang dilapisi tirai-tirai merah marun.

Sekali lihat saja Yeonjun akan mengira itu adalah ruang ganti atau semacamnya. Namun ketika tirainya yang dibiarkan mengerut di satu sisi itu memperlihatkan satu kursi mungil di dalamnya, Yeonjun mulai berpikir lain.

"Itu photobox, Tuan." tahu-tahu suara si Bartender terdengar tepat di telinga Yeonjun. Sangat dekat hingga ia sempat berjengit karena kaget. Saat berbalik, Yeonjun menemukan minumannya sudah tersaji di atas meja plus bonus senyuman lebar si Bartender yang lama-lama terasa creepy bagi Yeonjun. Dia tidak terbiasa diberi senyum selebar itu, sejujurnya.

"O-oh. Begitu." Yeonjun mengangkat bibirnya kaku.

Lalu si Bartender mulai bercerita tanpa diminta.

"Sajang-nim kami yang punya ide untuk menaruh photobox di sana. Dia suka mengabadikan momen katanya." si Bartender tersenyum, pandangannya menerawang ketika membicarakan si sajang-nim. Yeonjun mengangkat gelas kecilnya, menyuruput sedikit minumannya dengan telinga yang masih menyimak.

"Terlihat sedikit aneh bukan? Photobox di kelab malam. Ini bahkan bukan tempat di mana orang-orang punya kesadaran untuk sekadar mengambil foto." dia tertawa kecil, wajah tampan blasterannya itu sempat Yeonjun perhatikan. Bertanya-tanya, ayahnya yang bule dan ibunya yang Korea atau sebaliknya.

"Lalu kenapa tetap menaruhnya di sana?"

Si bartender mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Tidak tahu. Bos kami memang sedikit nyentrik, seleranya tidak ketebak. Lagipula tak ada ruginya, kami bisa dapat sedikit tambahan bonus jika ada pengunjung yang mau berfoto di sana-- selain mengawasi ruangan sempit itu tidak digunakan yang tidak-tidak."

Lagi-lagi Yeonjun mengangguk. Minumannya tinggal setengah, sengaja tidak ia habiskan langsung karena tujuannya kemari bukan untuk mabuk. Yeonjun pesan sesuatu agar terlihat tidak canggung datang ke kelab tapi tak pesan apa-apa.

Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari, alunan musik jazz yang mendayu-dayu membuatnya tenang. Yeonjun akui selera si Bartender lumayan juga.

Saat menikmati momen menenangkan itu, seorang pengunjung lain datang.

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke arah datangnya si pendatang baru.

Seorang wanita muda berpakaian serba hitam; kaus-T hitam kebesaran yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai separuh paha, stoking jaring hitam dan sepatu boot hitam. Yang tidak hitam hanya kepalanya. Rambutnya sewarna popcorn yang diikat tinggi-tinggi--seperti ekor kuda. Menonjolkan aura girl crush dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Aku pesan yang biasanya." katanya, tanpa babibu langsung mendaratkan bokong di kursi tinggi.

Yeonjun masih menaruh atensi pada perempuan yang baru datang itu. Dia ambil duduk selang satu kursi di kanan Yeonjun, menyilang kaki dan duduk dengan santai. Kelihatannya dia sudah sering datang ke sini, dilihat dari caranya memesan. 'Yang biasanya' katanya. Ah, sepertinya hanya Yeonjun yang tidak tahu tempat ini.

Dia melipat tangan di atas meja, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari seirama musik persis seperti yang Yeonjun lakukan sebelumnya sembari menunggu minumannya selesai diracik. Merasa diperhatikan, ia lantas menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tengah menatapnya. Yeonjun mendadak jadi kikuk, cepat-cepat dia buang muka seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pandangannya sempat bersiborok dengan milik si perempuan tadi.

"La Vie en Rose."

"Maaf?" Yeonjun menoleh lagi karena merasa si perempuan mengucapkan sesuatu ke padanya--yang tentunya terdengar asing bagi telinga Yeonjun yang tak tahu apa-apa selain bahasa Korea dan bahasa Inggris dasar.

Yeonjun diberi sebuah senyum manis, telak meruntuhkan imej galak nan seram yang sempat Yeonjun labelkan untuknya. Dia punya wajah yang cukup manis rupanya.

"Lagu ini." dia mengacungkan telunjuknya, "La Vie en Rose. Dari bahasa Prancis yang artinya hiduplah dengan cinta. Si penyanyi sepertinya ingin orang-orang senantiasa hidup bahagia dengan melihat hal yang baik-baik, jatuh cinta, dan berbunga-bunga. Ck, terdengar naif sekali bukan?"

"Ah... begitu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal jazz." kata Yeonjun jujur.

"Kau sendiri, datang kemari karena apa? Perjodohan paksa? Bos yang menjengkelkan? Jeratan hutang? Jatuh cinta, tidak mungkin-- atau patah hati?"

Dia yang baru Yeonjun temui tak lebih dari lima menit itu entah mengapa dengan lantangnya membuat Jimin sakit hati. Dia bukannya marah, tapi sedikit banyak meratapi kenyataan dirinya memang lah sedang patah hati. Ditinggal nikah oleh gadis yang dicintai. Yeonjun hanya membuat wajahnya terlihat makin nelangsa saat ini.

"Aha. Sepertinya aku benar." diamnya Yeonjun itu diakui si gadis sebagai sebuah kemenangan. Entah untuk alasan apa. Tapi Yeonjun merasa kalah.

"Noona, hentikan. Kau membuatnya tak nyaman tahu." si Bartender datang dan menaruh pesananan si gadis di meja. Dia melirik Yeonjun dengan pandangan 'Maafkan perempuan gila ini, Tuan.'

"Memang aku bilang apa? Aku kan cuma bertanya, Kai." kata gadis itu, terdengar tawa ringan dan suara kursi yang berderit.

Tahu-tahu saat Yeonjun menoleh, gadis itu sudah melewati batas di antara mereka. Duduk di kursi sebelah Yeonjun yang sebelumnya kosong dengan membawa serta minumannya.

"Aku tahu itu pahit dan luar biasa sakit rasanya. Tapi kau datang ke tempat yang benar, Pak Patah Hati. Ayo angkat gelasmu, lupakan wanita itu dengan air suci ini."

Air suci, katanya. Yeonjun jadi teringat Hoseok. Kalau coba dikait-kaitkan, Hoseok dan perempuan ini punya tiga kesamaan ternyata. 1) blak-blakan. 2) sok tahu. 3) pecandu alkohol.

Lihat saja sekarang perempuan itu memaksa Yeonjun menating gelas kecilnya untuk kemudian menabrakannya dengan gelas bir besar si perempuan. Dia mengajak Yeonjun bersulang rupanya.

Dia mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi dan berseru, "Bersulang untuk masa lalu sialan!!" lantas menenggak minumannya dengan rakus.

Yeonjun mengangkat alisnya heran melihat si perempuan, lantas dia melirik gelasnya sendiri.

Persetan lah!

Dia teguk juga alkoholnya hingga tandas. Hal itu membuat si perempuan berseru senang. Dia seperti Iblis yang menawarkan kesenangan fana pada Yeonjun.

"Pesan 2 soju, Kai-ya!"

Tak cukup dengan segelas bir, yang mana itu ukuran besar dan masih tersisa banyak, perempuan itu kini minta soju. Dua botol malah. Yeonjun melototkan matanya, dia merasa, apa ya-- aneh? Bukan, mungkin, terkesan?

Dia bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan impresinya saat melihat gadis itu minum dengan senang--dan juga seleranya akan alkohol.

Yeonjun tak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan si gadis saat datang kemari. Dia bilang, Yeonjun datang kemari pasti karena patah hati. Lalu dia yang minum dengan senyum senang itu apa sedang patah hati juga? Patah hati tapi masih bisa tertawa begitu? Yeonjun rasa dia tak bisa menebak mana yang benar.

"Aku merasa ditelanjangi kau tatap begitu," dia meneleng pada Yeonjun dengan senyum ringan. Bulu matanya yang panjang berkedip-kedip pelan. Dia yang tadi dan dia yang sekarang terasa berbeda. Seperti euforianya hanya datang saat dia menenggak alkohol saja. Setelah itu, dia jadi perempuan yang tenang, tak ubahnya teratai di tengah danau.

Yeonjun mematung sesaat, setelah memahami perkataan si gadis baru lah ia menunduk maaf.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku minta maaf kalau begitu."

"Haha aku bercanda, Bung." dia tertawa, menampakkan lengkungan mata dan gigi-gigi kecilnya. Selesai dia mengecap-ngecap soju di lidahnya dia berkata lagi,

"Aku penasaran satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Dia cinta pertamamu?"

Perempuan ini... Yeonjun sampai dibuat terdiam akan pertanyaannya. Bagaimana bisa...

"Ah... tidak tidak, jangan salah paham. Aku tidak bisa baca pikiran orang kok--" si perempuan menjeda.

"... tunggu, jadi benar dia cinta pertamamu?!" katanya dengan suara setengah histeris.

Monolid kembarnya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka, sedikit menganga--yang Yeonjun yakini itu adalah sebentuk kamuflase belaka. Yeonjun baru kenal gadis ini tak lebih dari sepuluh menit dan sekarang ia merasa kehidupan pribadinya dilucuti satu persatu.

Namun kali ini, gadis itu tidak menertawainya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Mungkin dia merasa kegagalan cinta pertama tidak sepatutnya dijadikan lelucon. Entah mengapa Yeonjun merasa bersyukur karena hal itu.

Perempuan itu lantas mendekatkan dirinya. Yeonjun sampai bisa merasakan bahunya dan bahu perempuan itu berdempetan. Dia meneleng pada Yeonjun, menangkup pipinya dengan sebelah tangan, membuat rambut panjangnya jatuh lurus ke bawah.

"Ceritakan padaku tentangnya."

Yeonjun melirik dari ekor matanya, "Kenapa harus?"

Si perempuan memajukan bibir bawahnya tak acuh, "Yah, barangkali teman lelakimu tidak bisa memberikan solusi. Mungkin mereka hanya bersimpati sesaat, menjodohkanmu dengan perempuan lain dan voila! Masalah terselesaikan. Siapa tahu, 'kan?"

Sial!

Sekali lagi Yeonjun merasa dilucuti. Kenapa gadis ini bisa menebak dengan sangat akurat? Yeonjun jadi teringat Beomgyu dan Hoseok yang sekarang pasti sudah terkapar di kamar masing-masing.

"Aku akan cerita, kalau kau mau melakukan hal yang sama."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Call."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Jesus! Malang sekali nasibmu, Dude..."

Itu adalah reaksi si perempuan setelah Yeonjun menceritakan dirinya, Jisu, masa kecil mereka, Yeonjun yang diam-diam cinta sahabatnya, pengakuan cinta Yeonjun, Soobin datang, undangan pernikahan, dan patah hati. Dia ceritakan itu tak dilebih-lebihkan maupun dikurang-kurangkan. Dia cerita apa adanya, tak pula menjelekkan Soobin yang menyelip di antara Yeonjun dan Jisu.

"Tunggu, biar kuperjelas. Jadi, si Soobin itu tahu-tahu muncul di karyawisata kantormu dan melamar Jisu di depan banyak orang? Begitu?"

Yeonjun mengangguk dengan dagunya.

"Wow!" dia menutup mulutnya dramatis, "... romantis sekali."

"Hei, kau ini di pihak siapa sebenarnya?"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya iri. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Diam saja?"

Kudapan buah di piring Yeonjun tusuk-tusuk, "Di kepalaku, aku menerjang ke arahnya, memukul wajahnya hingga babak belur, memakinya karena merebut perempuanku--tapi realitanya aku hanya terpekur. Diam. Bodoh, tolol, seperti keledai. Ya, aku tahu, aku payah."

Bahu Yeonjun ditepuk-tepuk, wajah si perempuan mengisyaratkan kemafhuman, "Tidak sepenuhnya tolol. Kalau kau benar-bener melakukannya, sudah pasti kau sedang mendekam di penjara sekarang."

Yeonjun tak begitu puas mendengarnya. Tidak cukup terhibur pula. Si perempuan membasahi tenggorokannya dengan menuang soju ke gelasnya lantas dia tenggak tak bersisa. Soju itu dikecap-kecap sebentar dan hidungnya kemudian merengut puas. Dia memang suka minum ternyata.

Sebelum dia mulai berbicara lagi, perempuan itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi, menatap lurus pada gelas mungilnya. "Kau tahu, ada perbedaan antara perempuan dan laki-laki mengenai cinta pertama."

Perempuam itu melirik Yeonjun sebentar, hanya memastikan lelaki itu masih mendengarnya.

"Perempuan cenderung akan mudah melupakan cinta pertamanya ketimbang laki-laki. Mudahnya begini, perempuan akan lupa setelah bertemu lelaki lain, sedangkan laki-laki, seperti kau ini,"

Yeonjun ditunjuk-tunjuk lewat telunjuk, "akan sulit melupakan cinta pertama. Itu karena tak peduli berapa ratus perempuan yang kau temui dalam hidupmu, cinta pertamamu akan selalu membekas di hati. Dia perempuan pertama yang membuatmu sadar akan cinta. Lalu tanpa kau sadari, dia akan muncul begitu saja saat kau termenung, saat kau melihat meja, kursi, jendela, cumi kering, kaus kaki--apa pun itu."

Perempuan itu menjeda untuk tuangkan soju dan menenggaknya. Sementara Yeonjun terdiam memikirkan perkataan si gadis. Dia jadi berpikir tentang kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Yeonjun rasa itu masih jadi suatu misteri. Dia saja tidak tahu, setelah ini apa dia masih bisa bertemu perempuan lain--selain Jisu--atau tidak.

"Jadi, saranku sih. Cari perempuan lain, jatuh cinta, dan bahagia demi dirimu sendiri. Si Jisu itu pasti akan bahagia dengan lelaki pilihannya setelah ini, sementara kau... ah pokoknya jangan mau tampak menyedihkan seorang diri, deh. Kau pantas bahagia meski bukan dengan cinta pertamamu."

Yeonjun lirik gadis itu dalam diam. Dia tak berkomentar, tapi dalam hati mengiyakan juga. Sebelum ini Yeonjun tak tahu, menceritakan masalah ini dengan perempuan--walau dalam kasus ini dia tidak mengenal si perempuan--sedikit banyak sudah membantu Yeonjun membuka pikirannya.

"Sekarang giliranku. Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Yeonjun akhirnya mengutarakan pertanyaan itu. Dia ingin mendengar gadis itu membagi kisahnya.

"Pacarku baru saja mati. Terlindas truk besar."

Oh, sungguh malang nasibnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja tidak haha."

Sial sial!

Mati-matian Yeonjun menahan kesal. Kalau bukan karena stok kesabarannya memang tersedia banyak, sudah Yeonjun sentil jidat mulus si gadis.

Mencebik sebentar, gadis itu lantas menyeletuk, "Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk merayakan hari putusku dengan pacarku."

Yeonjun menoleh, memastikan dia tidak dibohongi lagi. Namun, tidak. Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat jujur.

"Kau... baru putus dengan pacarmu?"

"Huum, dia berselingkuh dengan sahabatku. Sore tadi, di apartemennya." dia terkekeh. Bahunya yang sempat terkulai itu naik turun saat dia tertawa.

"Dia bilang aku cinta pertamanya. Wanita yang paling dia cintai setelah ibunya. Halah, tahi kucing!"

Gadis itu menyumpah-serapahi mantannya. Hal itu terdengar lega sekaligus lucu di telinga Yeonjun. Dia jadi sedikit terhibur.

"Hah... akhirnya datang juga momen yang tepat untuk memergoki keduanya. Aku senang sudah berpisah dengan si brengsek itu--juga dengan si jalang berkedok sahabat. Sialan!"

Gadis itu mendengus. Jarinya yang mengelus bibir gelas itu Yeonjun perhatikan. Ada pula sesuatu yang lain dari air mukanya. Meski dia bilang itu adalah perayaan dan dia senang telah memergoki perselingkuhan pacarnya, Yeonjun bisa merasakan pancaran kesedihan dari rautnya. Diselingkuhi dan dikhianati di saat bersamaan adalah pekara berat. Yeonjun tak tahu, seberapa hancur perasaan gadis itu setelah mengalaminya.

"Hei, kau... baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah.. i'm fine." dia tersenyum paksa.

Di mata Yeonjun senyum itu hanya sebentuk kamuflase untuk menutup-nutupi pedih yang dirasa. Meski Yeonjun tidak mampu memberi kata-kata penghibur--sebagaimana yang dilakukan si perempuan untuknya tadi-- Yeonjun ingin menghibur gadis itu dengan menuangkan soju ke gelasnya. Setidaknya soju kesukaannya itu bisa sedikit menghiburnya. Gerakan tiba-tiba Yeonjun itu menarik perhatian si gadis.

"Aku akan pura-pura percaya. Tapi kau harus janji akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Ayo, angkat gelasmu dan minum air suci ini."

Perempuan itu tersenyum pada Yeonjun. Entah sejak kapan matanya sudah berlinang-linang. Melihat perubahan ekspresi Yeonjun, gadis itu cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya dan menutupinya dengan tawa sumbang.

"Kau meniru kata-kataku ya, Sialan."

Eyeliner di bawah mata si gadis luntur, meninggalkan lelehan hitam di sekitar mata hingga tulang pipinya. Lalu entah untuk alasan yang Yeonjun sendiri tidak tahu pasti, ia mengusap noda itu dengan jemarinya. Dia tidak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu dorongan apa yang membuatnya nekat melakukan itu.

Di tengah kelab yang mulai ramai dengan musik yang berdentum-dentum, yang Yeonjun rasakan malah alunan sunyi menenangkan yang melingkupi dirinya dan si gadis. Dia tidak mengenal siapa si gadis, darimana asalnya, bagaimana kehidupannya, tapi waktu singkat yang dia habiskan dengan si gadis membawa rasa aneh di hatinya.

Kalau Yeonjun ingin membuat alasan, mungkin ia pikir ia hanya merasa iba, mungkin juga ia tak tega melihat perempuan menangis, mungkin juga karena ia bisa merasakan kesedihan sejenis yang juga tengah gadis itu rasakan, entah lah. Yeonjun tidak bisa memilih alasan mana yang tepat.

Saat wajah mereka secara magis saling mendekat, Yeonjun bisa merasakan ada degupan lain di dadanya. Tidak menggebu-gebu atau pula buat sesak dada. Hanya nyaman. Jantungnya berdetak aneh. Itu adalah degupan aneh yang Yeonjun rasakan untuk pertama kalinya setelah menggenggam tangan Jisu dulu sekali. Kini dia seperti merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak setelah mati suri sekian lama.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sementara dengan eogisnya dia mengunci Yeonjun dalam sepasang obsidian miliknya. Kelereng itu bergerak-gerak, mencoba bermain-main namun berhasil Yeonjun tahan di garis yang searah.

"Kenapa?" dia bertanya begitu dengan satu alis naik. Menggoda.

"Entah lah. Ingin saja. Tidak boleh?" yang Yeonjun balas dengan senyum sama menggodanya.

Lalu entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya mulai berciuman.

Di tengah keramaian itu, mereka bertautan bibir di sudut kelab malam yang redup. Mulanya ciuman itu hanya saling melumat lembut namun intensitasnya berubah liar setelah musik-musik yang berdentum-dentum itu terdengar makin kencang dan orang-orang mulai bersorak di lantai dansa. Memacu adrenalin dan melepas pertahanan. Yeonjun menekan tengkuk si gadis, memaksanya untuk membuka mulut dan mengajak lidah untuk bermain. Keduanya berbagi saliva dengan tak sabaran.

Yeonjun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia mencium seorang gadis-- atau malah tidak pernah sama sekali. Selama ini dia berharap ciuman pertamanya akan ia lakukan dengan Jisu. Namun persetan! Ia kini malah mencium gadis asing yang ia temui di kelab malam-- yang mana jago pula dalam hal itu. Yeonjun bisa merasakan rambutnya di remas-remas, rusuh, dan berhasrat.

Puas dengan bibir, Yeonjun turun pada rahang si gadis. Merambat-rambat ke mana-mana. Ke cuping telinga, leher, dan berakhir lama di tulang salangka. Yeonjun lihat kulit gadis itu berganti-ganti warna. Terkadang, merah, ungu, hijau, kuning-- tergantung lampu mana yang menyorotinya. Yeonjun baru berhenti ketika gadis itu tertawa geli dan mendorong bahunya pelan.

"Kau mencium seperti anjing peliharaanku. Itu geli!" dia berteriak melawan keramaian.

"Apa itu buruk?!"

"Bisa iya bisa tidak. Aku ingin lebih!" dia memajukan badannya dan berujar dengan kata ambigu di akhir.

Dasi hitam Yeonjun yang sudah berantarakan itu dia main-mainkan. Gelagatnya seperti menggoda. Dan beruntung Yeonjun cepat tangkap.

"Hei, apa kau mau melanjutkan kegiatan kita? Seks maksudku!"

Gadis itu tertawa. Di tengah berisiknya keramaian, gerak tawanya itu jadi terlihat seperti pantomim. Yeonjun tidak mengerti mengapa dia tertawa, tak tahu pula apa yang salah dengan ucapannya.

"Kau blak-blakan sekali, Bung!" katanya.

Yeonjun sudah berpikir tidak akan ada seks untuknya. Namun kemudian si gadis berkata lagi,

"Tapi, boleh lah. Kau oke juga ternyata."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Minggu pagi, Yeonjun terbangun dengan badan letih tak bertenaga. Dia terbangun di tempat asing yang bukan kamarnya. Saat kesadarannya mulai terkumpul, Yeonjun menyadari dia berada di kamar hotel. Hanya ada satu kasur, meja nakas, dan lampu malas yang masih menyala redup.

Sekelebat memori tentang kejadian tadi malam terputar satu per satu di kepalanya. Mulai dari kedai minum, mampir ke kelab yang tak pernah dia ketahui, duduk-duduk, seorang gadis aneh datang, bersulang, bicara, berciuman, sampai ujungnya bercinta di kamar hotel murahan yang dipilihkan oleh si gadis.

Yeonjun meremas kepalanya yang pusing. Sialnya lagi ia tak temukan gadis itu di sebelahnya. Dia ditinggal seorang diri seperti orang bodoh. Hanya ada dirinya yang bertelanjang badan tertutupi selimut tebal.

"Akh, kepalaku sakit sekali."

Di lain hal, Yeonjun merasakan asam pahit ketika mengecap-ngecap lidah, lalu mual itu datang menyusul tiba-tiba. Alarm di kepalanya berbunyi, membuat Yeonjun terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi, memuntahkan isian perutnya di kloset. Yang keluar kebanyakan adalah cairan, sisanya berupa makanan yang tidak berbentuk lagi. Berlendir menjijikan.

Yeonjun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan wajah abu-abu seperti zombi; pucat, lunglai-- yah intinya dia butuh obat pengar saat ini.

Dia kembali ke kamarnya, memungut celana dan bajunya yang berserakan di lantai dan mengenakannya dengan susah payah menahan pusing.

Namun saat itu ia merasa kakinya tidak sengaja memijak sesuatu yang tipis seperti kertas di atas karpet. Yeonjun mengangkat kakinya, hendak mengambil kertas tersebut saat ponselnya berdering di saat bersamaan.

Dia mendongak pada sumber suara yang teredam di balik selimut.

Kertas itu tak lupa ia ambil seraya berjalan meraih ponselnya. Itu Beomgyu. Oh, siapa lagi?

"Hmm, Beomgyu. Ada apa?"

Terdengar bunyi kresek-kresek dari panggilan seberang. Yeonjun mengecek layar ponselnya, dia yakin ini nomornya Beomgyu.

"Gyu?"

"Astaga, Tannie hentikan, nanti paman akan bermain denganmu lagi oke-- halo Hyung? Maaf, ponselku baru saja dijilati Yeontan."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa..." Yeonjun mengernyit menelan ludah, tenggorokannya terasa kering. "... ada apa meneleponku?"

"Aku ada berita bagus untukmu, Hyung!"

Pikiran Yeonjun langsung tertuju pada proposal kencan buta yang diajukan Beomgyu untuknya. Prasangka itu datang secara alami tiap Beomgyu berkata 'Ada kabar baik untukmu Hyung!'

"Kalau itu tentang menjodohkanku, tidak. Aku menolak."

Beomgyu di seberang mendecak, "Kali ini beda, Hyung. Aku yakin yang ini akan sesuai tipemu."

Kali ini Beomgyu beralasan dia sesuai tipe Yeonjun. Sebelum ini dia bilang itu perempuan idaman Yeonjun. Beomgyu tak pernah berubah, dia hanya mencari padanan kata yang serupa. Lagi pula tahu apa Beomgyu soal tipe ideal Yeonjun?

Saat Beomgyu masih saja mengoceh di telepon, perhatian Yeonjun teralihkan pada kertas yang sempat ia pungut tadi. Dia membalik kertas tersebut.

Yeonjun menarik bibirnya, tersenyum tipis.

"... namanya Lee Chaeryeong, 23 tahun, single, seorang instruktur senam--"

"Gyu."

"... ya?"

"Jangan jodoh-jodohkan aku dengan wanita manapun lagi. Aku sudah bertemu dengan jodohku semalam."

Lalu sambungan telepon itu diputus sepihak oleh Yeonjun. Dia membanting ponselnya asal ke kasur. Biarlah Beomgyu berpusing-pusing ria memikirkan maksud Yeonjun apa.

Yeonjun merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, dia angkat tangannya tinggi-tingi, memandangi kertas di tangannya dengan lamat. Kertas itu bukan lah sembarang kertas, melainkan potret Yeonjun dengan seorang perempuan unik yang ia temui di kelab malam. Sebelum mereka meninggalkan kelab, gadis itu sempat mengajak Yeonjun untuk foto bersama di photobox. Untuk kenang-kenangan, katanya.

Ingatan Yeonjun yang tercecer-cecer seperti kembali terkumpul, bersatu, dan membentuk memori baru yang ingin dia kenang untuk waktu yang lama. Yeonjun bertanya-tanya, sedikit menyesal juga karena sampai ia terbangun dia tidak juga mengetahui nama perempuan itu.

"Mungkin aku harus ke sana lagi untuk mencarinya."

Yeonjun memandangi foto itu sekali lagi, menaruhnya di dada dengan senyum berbunga-bunga. Sepertinya dia harus membeli figura. Dan bertukar nama dengan gadis itu juga, tentunya.

fin.


End file.
